SWE Strong Style 1-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: This is the first episode of Strong Style. Hope you like it and send purpose for other episodes.
1. Show

WWE Raw Enemies Theme

Fireworks*

I'm taking the occasion of this fanfiction to pay my respects to Etika who's now hopefully with God. I swear to you,bro,I'll watch the two last DLC announcement while thinking about you.

"Welcome to Monday Night Strong Style,where Smash characters strike their opponent strong and with style ! " begins the dear Etika. I can't stop talking about this sorry but... I wish he's still among us. "Yeah I know this joke was silly. Right,partner Mew2King ?! " but Etika finds Mew2King sleeping deeply on his chair. He smacks him on the cheek to wake him up. "Bro it's the beginning of the show and you're sleeping !! "

"Sorry Etika. " apologized Mew2King. "But yesterday,I had a tournament at 10 PM. And I beat every competitor until 1 AM. " he yawns. "Guys asked for rematchs. "

"Well sorry to say that but we're not into a tournament anymore. But at the SWE ! "

Then Bowser's theme played.

"And the Strong Style World Champion is here tonight !!!! " Etika screams while going crazy on his chair.

Indeed,Bowser,with the title on his shoulder and a Red Koopa next to him on his right,enters the ring. The koopa is holding a micro and begins to talk.

"Orlando,Florida ! Please welcome now,here at Monday Night Strong Style,the best,the reigning,the fearless,the powerful SWE Champion : My boss,King Bowser !!! "

Half of the crowd cheers them,other half boos them.

"As you must know,Stargate is finished. And as you really must know,Bowser survived the day by getting the SWE Title again ! Again ! "

A few cheers is heard.

"This match was predicted since the moment the number one contender was revealed : Bowser would have already won the match against him. And now look at us ! Bowser is still SWE Champion and me,I'm just next to him valorizing him and giving him all the glory he deserves ! "

_YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK ! YOU SUCK !_

"Hey ! Show them some respect niggas !! " complains Etika.

"They really deserve respect,after what they did to Mario years ago ?! " asked Mew2King shocked.

"They had a good reason to eliminate him : he was a threat for the title !! "

"Now enough heard of me,let's let our king talk ! "

A few boos followed by cheers.

"Thanks,Jimmy. Now like he said,I survived my match at Stargate. I proved myself that no one was able to steal my treasure,not even the broken plumber and his brother... shit ! What's his name again ?! " he asks to Jimmy.

"Fuck I forgot ! " he answers.

But the crowd was crying _LUIGI !_

"Anyway ! No one has defeated the King of Koopas. And now. Now... I'm opening an Open Challenge for our next pay-per-view **No Holds Barred ! **The one who dares to come in this ring and look at me in my shiny eyes will face me this sunday. "

Bowser and Koopa then wait if someone was gonna to come. But as Koopa was passing onto the middle rope in order to leave the ring,Captain Falcon's theme plays and the hero arrives with a determinated expression to the ring. He enters and face Bowser face-to-face looking at his eyes. The action lasts for ten sixteen seconds until Mr. McMahon's music appears and Master Hand arrives with a micro.

"It's perfect ! Bowser against Captain Falcon for the SWE Championship at No Holds Barred ! "

The crowd explodes in cheers as Bowser and the Koopa Jimmy get out of the ring and Falcon stands into it victoriously staring at his opponent.

"The King of Koopas against the champion of F-Zero clashing at No Holds Barred ?!!! My dick begins to heat up !!! "

"Oh god ! "

**No Holds Barred Card**

Bowser (c) vs Captain Falcon

Single Match for the SWE Championship

In the backstage:

Mario and Luigi walk in the corridor but are stopped by Amy Rose.

"Hello brothers ! So how does that feel to be champions ?! "

"Mamma mia ! " Mario answers. "It makes us feel so good ! We did work so hard to arrive into this result. "

"I have a question : Mario,do you have any comments for what Bowser said just a moment ago ? "

Mario keeps smiling and answers : "He can spend his saliva like he wants to do,but I don't pretty much care of what he says about me. "

"That's encouraging ! And Luigi,do you have anything to say ? "

"Yeah. I would like to say... "

But the camera cuts off and we come back to the arena.

"But why did they cut the camera?!! I want to see Luigi !! "

"Looks like everybody disrespects Luigi in the SWE ! " The God of Smash laughs.

Pit's theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Heaven,with a height of 5'7",your Intercontinental Champion : Pit ! "

Pit taps on fan's hand before to enter in the ring and swing the title around him like a trophy. Then he gives him to Shy Guy before to strectch his arms against the ropes.

ROB's Theme

"And his opponent,from Nintendo,Japan,the Second Nintendo Mascot : ROB ! "

ROB slides until the ring then he flies until to land on the apron and enters normally without difficulties.

"We can say that his eyes GLOWS to that title. " said Mew2King laughing.

"Was that supposed to be a joke ? "

"I dunno ! "

The referee makes ring the bell and the match begins. Both opponents tie up together before that ROB does a Wrist Lock on Pit's right arm. He forces on this arm but Pit rolls forward,does a Kip-Up jump and does a Scoop Powerslam. He bounces off the ropes and tries a Flying Elbow Drop. Only to land on the mat while ROB rolls far away. He rests on the corner but Pit runs to continue the fight. He jumps for an Elbow Smash but ROB pushed him onto the mat but Pit rolls backward and successes a Turnbuckle Dropkick. The robot holds the top rope with one hand while he is falling on the mat. Pit picks him up and does a Snap Suplex. ROB tries to roll to the ropes but Pit catches him with an Elbow Drop and a Jumping Knee Drop. He goes for the Sleeper Hold but ROB gives him a elbow to the head. He is free and runs to the ropes. But when he comes back,he's caught into Pit's Dropkick. He goes to the top rope and calls out the crowd to make noise. They obey and Pit waits for the good moment. He lands on his opponent with a powerful Elbow Drop. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

"It's just three minutes but damn this match is intense. I hope ROB will come back into the match ! " says Etika.

"No chance. Pit has his eyes locked on him. He can't affort to lose. That would make directly ROB the number one contender. "

Pit gets up and goes to the corner. Then he gets ROB up and goes for a Fireman's Carry. But the opponent elbows him on the head and gets himself free. He then goes for an Uranage and slams him on the ground. He jumps into a Elbow Drop and gets up. The crowd chants their favorite wrestlers as ROB thinks about the next strategy. He grabs him by the right arm and punches into the articulation of the elbow. Then he tried a Seated Fujiwara Armbar. But Pit escapes and goes to put his back on the turnbuckle as ROB walks to him. He kicks him to the eyes and ROB falls on the ground.

"Whaou ! I didn't expect that kick ! " reacts Mew2King.

"He could have torn off his goggle !! Should we disqualify him ?! "

"It was involontary ! Why should we disqualify him ?!! "

"He was gonna to kill him ! "

The referee checks him to see if he can continue. He sees that both eyes aren't damaged and the rest of his head neither. He allows to continue the match. Pit gets him up and hits a Impaler DDT. Then he goes on the apron and gets his opponent up. Then he goes for a Suplex but ROB resists and hits a Gourdbuster on the ringside.

"Ouch ! That hurts !!! " reacts Etika.

"That move was dangerous !... "

"Don't say that ! That didn't touch the back of the neck so we're okay.

"Riiiiight ! "

ROB climbs on the turnbuckle and hits a Diving Double Axe Handle on Pit. Both men collapse on the ringside as the referee begins the count.

1... 2... 3... 4...

Both men get up but the robot bring the angel in the ring. He takes him into a Deadlift Front Slam Clutch,turns around the ring and does a Fallaway Slam. Pit arrives to the ropes and escapes. He tried to come back but Rob punches him before to take him on a Fireman's Carry. But Pit escapes,goes just in front of him and executes the Falcon Arrow.

"Oh my god ! " Mew2King exclaims. "It's like that he got this title ! "

"He goes for the pin ! "

1... 2...

Kickout !

Pit lies on his back. ROB on his right shoulder. Both men are like dead. The referee counts them out.

1... 2... 3... 4...

ROB gets up first and tries to get Pit up. But the angel traps him and tries to apply the Cross Armbar. But the old-school star takes the occasion that Pit's shoulder are on the ground to do the pin while he locked his right arm.

1... 2... Kickout !

Both men get up but the angel surprises his opponent with a powerful Elbow Smash.

"Oh my !!! " reacts Mew2King !

"Come on ROB ! Do something !! " pleaded Etika

Pit doesn't lose more time and climbs to the top rope for his finisher. He waits a little bit before to take his fly and jump from the corner. But ROB quickly gets up and catches him into a Fireman's Carry before to finish him with the Samoan Drop.

" OHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! " Mew2King cries.

"Oh my God ! OH THE SAMOAN DROP !!! THAT'S WHAT I CALL A SURPRISE !!! " says Etika.

"SOMEONE CLIP THAT PLEASE ! PLEEEASE ! " says Mew2King totally shocked by what happened.

"YOU'RE KIDDING ! THE GUY GETS UP OUTTA NOWHERE AND HITS IN THE LAST MOMENT A SAMOAN DROP !! "

"A Catching Samoan Drop !! "

Then ROB goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"He did it ! He won the match ! " exclaims Etika.

"I have to say I didn't expect that he could win. "

ROB goes to the ropes and celebrates his victory while the crowe cheers him for what he just did.

"Ten years later,he still got it ! " confessed Mew2King !

"Of course ! His still can't die ! "

"Oh ! Oh my god ! " The pro player was listening to his headphones and then talks to his partner. "I just got words that ROB will be facing Yoshi next week to be Number one Contender for the SWE Intercontinental Championship !! "

"It seems like Pit is disappointed that he couldn't counter that surprise. But dude look ! My dick wants to get out of my pant ! "

"Ohhh ! Don't make me look this !! "

In the Backstage :

Amy Rose was sitting in front of SWE Asian and American Champion Pichu who was sitting too. She begins the interview.

"Thanks to accept the interview,Mr.Pichu. "

"No no no ! Thanks to you to give me an opportunity to answer fan's most requested questions ! "

Amy blushes (I hope Sonic's not watching this !) . "Anyway,first question : How does that feel to be champion ? "

"SWE Asian and American Champion... That's my lucky day because I'm adapted for both Japan and United States. So that's a big advantage for me ! It's a great honor ! "

"Second : Who are you looking for a challenge ? "

"I would have well said Pikachu,Sheik or Falco,but the one who's really calling me out mentally is... Ivysaur ! "

_Cheers ! Cheers !_

"Do you need to explain why him ? "

"Not really ! Look what he did to Koopa Carl at Stargate. He beat him and demolished him into the barricade and won the match. Even if Carl survived during 14 minutes. "

"Now the last question : What do you think of Pikachu's sudden change of attitude ? "

"Shocked and disappointed. That's how I describe it ! Pikachu's like a big brother ! And when he attacked Young Link,he defiled our race,our principes,our reputation. Because of him,no one wants a Pikachu anymore. Not even a Pichu. But the Raichu are still breathtaking ! (Laugh). But seriously,I will have a serious discussion with Pikachu ! And when I'll find,I assure you,I will give the greatest blame he eve... "

But suddently,Pikachu,disguised as a cameraman,attacks his former friend with another camera. Then he drags him in front of the door and lauches him into it,making him roll in front of a case. Pikachu takes it and hit Pichu against the wall with it. Then,seeing he's injured enough,he leaves. Amy calls the EMTs to take care of Pichu. Ganondorft accompagnies them. Amy,scared,goes to see him and says : "You have to dodo something. Pikach... "

Ganondorf puts one finger on his mouth and says : "It's okay. I already have the solution. At No Holds Barred,if he's still able to walk on his two paws... " he said that while looking at the injured Pokemon. "... he'll face him in a Last Man Standing Match. But for the next week,Pikachu will face... Roy ! "

_Cheers !_

"Thank you ! "

"One last thing : why are you suddently so interested in Pichu's health ?! " Ganondorf notices.

"Well... " she began shyly but WWE Personal cuts off the camera and we come back to the arena.

"Again ! I wanted to see what she wanted to say ! " said Mew2King frustated.

"Another one Love Story fan ! " said Etika bursting out laughing.

**No Holds Barred Card Updated**

Pichu (c) vs Pikachu

Last Man Standing Match for the SWE Asian and American Championship

Lucina's Theme

"The champion enters in his casual clothes for an announcement. " informed Mew2King.

She enters the ring and waits for minimum of silence to begin.

"How is it going Orlando ?! "

_Cheers_

"Great,because I wanted to say something. You see,Ganondorf purposed me to choose an opponent for No Holds Barred. But I told him there was a problem : no one is worthy a fight against me ! But this big dickhead (OHHH ! ) then told me that I had to stop this kind of attitude. And then he told me that there was gonna to be a 15-Women Battle Royal and the winner will face me for my baby (She holds the title against her) into a match that she has chosen. Well all I want to say is that whoever I'll face sunday,she won't survive against me and you can be damn sure that I don't what that bitch of Ganon is gonna to do to me !!

_LUCINA ! LUCINA ! LUCINA !_

Then Lucina comes to seat next no Etika to assist the match.

"Etika,why don't you... lead the interview ?! " In fact,Mew2King wanted to avoid talking to Lucina. "She could hit me and hurt me ! " he said to himself.

Many minutes later...

The 15 Women finally arrive while Lucina waits bored with her feet on the commentators table.

"Lucina,you said earlier that no one is worthy to confront you. " Etika courageously begins. " So where are you gonna to search your potential opponent ? "

"I could go to NJPW,ROH,or even TNA. Hey there Jason Brown !!! "

Then the match begins and Nana is in the middle of the ring in fighting position. Then she understands that everyone is targeting her until Samus in her Zero Suit throws her onto the top rope and eliminates her.

"Nana was the scapegoat chosen ! " Etika sarcastically says.

And then the brawl begins. Everyone is punching each other. Peach and Daisy are taking care of Bayonetta while Isabelle tries to leave the ring without being eliminated. But Wii Fit Trainer grabs her by the hairs and throws her onto the top rope.

**Isabelle eliminated. 13 Women remaining**

Bayonetta pushed the two princesses away and throws Rosalina onto the top rope and eliminates her.

**Rosalina eliminated. 12 Women remaining**

Kirby decides to go under the ring. He manages to go there without being seen by other women. Samus kicks Zelda onto the turnbuckle and takes her into a Fallaway Slam. But the princess lands behind her miraculously and does a Scoop German Suplex. Then Mii Gunner rushes to her but she dodges her Clostheline and does to her too a German Suplex. But Palutena arrives behind her and pushes her on the turnbuckle. Then she goes to eliminate her but Zelda resists. Robin comes to help Palutena. Corrin tries to eliminate Inkling but she trapped her into a Headscissors. Both girls stay between the ring and the apron. While all these women are busy,Bayonetta goes under the ring,opens it and find Kirby. This one runs but Bayonetta gets her back to the ring in order to eliminate her.

**Kirby eliminated. 11 Women remaining.**

Zero Suit Samus was waiting on the apron and stared at the Mii Gunner. She goes for a Springboard but as she was on the top rope,the Mii runs to her and makes her trip. She lands her breast on the ropes before to fall on the ringside.

"Samus was on top of the rope. So she's automatically eliminated. "

**Samus eliminated. 10 Women remaining.**

Then the Mii gets out of the ring under the ropes and goes to see the champion Lucina.

"She's coming to our table. " says Etika.

Both women arguing as Lucina was already up. Suddently,Mii Gunner pushes her on the chair and returns calmly on the ring. Lucina has made Etika fall.

"Oh my nigga ! She pushed the champion and I was brought into the fall ! "

Lucina runs into the ring and attacks the Mii. She implies the Fujiwara Armbar. She was at three seconds from breaking her arm that she throws her on the top rope.

"The champion eliminated Mii Gunner ! " said Etika

"She's not into the match ! "

"Who cares ?!! She has her revenge !! "

**Mii Gunner eliminated. 9 Women remaining.**

Zelda kicks Palutena and Robin away but Palutena runs to her only to receive a kick to her face. Then she tries to do a German Suplex on Robin,but the strategist stands back onto the turnbuckle and makes her drop her. Then she bounces off the ropes and does a Turnbuckle Clostheline. But when she was at the ropes,she accidentally eliminated Corrin and Inkling !

"That wasn't their lucky day ! " says Mew2King.

**Corrin and Inkling eliminated. 7 Women remaining.**

While the match continues,Mii Gunner comes back to attack Lucina.

"OH MY GOD ! The Mii comes back to attack !! " screams Etika while he gets up and stays away from the action.

Then she throws her onto the commentator table but just before she was thrown,Etika yelled to his partner : "MOVE ! MOVE ! MOVE ! "

Mew2King dodged the flying body of Lucina at the last moment as she lands on his chair.

"Well we'll have to stand up for a while ! " he says happily.

Just then,Mii jumps from the table and continues attacking the champion until referees come to take her back to locker room.

Bayonetta attacks Palutena and tries to eliminate her. But the goddess takes her into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb and crashes her back on the mat. Then she rests before to wait for a good occasion. Robin tries to eliminate Zelda onto the turnbuckle. Palutena comes by and eliminates both girls at the same time.

**Robin and Zelda eliminated. 5 Women remaining.**

The survivors are Palutena,Bayonetta,Peach,Daisy and Wii Fit Trainer.

"WHAOU ! " said suddently Etika.

"What is it,partner ?! "

"It's just that we didn't see Peach and Daisy during all the match ! "

"Ahh you're right !! "

Everyone is the ring is looking for an hard target to eliminate now. Suddently they are looking at Bayonetta She quickly undrrstands and attacks Palutena. But everybody puts her down and drags her to the top rope. But the work's easier to say that to actually do it.

"Are you okay,miss ? " asked Etika while approching her.

"I'm okay ! Next week,I'll take care of her ! " she said while getting back up.

Bayonetta frees herself from everybody but Peach closthelines her onto the top rope and eliminates her. Suddently Daisy comes behind and eliminates her !

"Daisy ?! Really ?!! " says Mew2King shocked

"This is a battle royal ! There's no team anymore !! "

**Bayonetta and Peach eliminated. 3 Women remaining.**

Wii Fit Trainer tries to do the same thing Daisy did to Peach but Daisy stays suspended to the top rope and the trainer tries to make her drop it but Palutena low blows her and executes the Hammerlock DDT.

"That's not a usual move of Palutena. " says Mew2King

"Strange. I always saw Palutena like an opportunist ! "

Daisy tries hardly to come back into the ring while Palutena is eliminating Wii Fit Trainer but this one throws her onto the middle rope and falls on the mat.

"She's not eliminated ! " noticed Etika.

Daisy finally comes back,gets her up and executes a Rondhouse Kick which makes her land on the apron. Then she does a Dropkick and Wii Fit Trainer is eliminated.

**Wii Fit Trainer eliminated. 2 remaining.**

Daisy celebrates her victory but Palutena comes back and eliminates her by surprise.

"And Palutena wins the match !! "

"That was vicious ! She eliminated her on her back ! " complained Mew2King

"This is battle royal ! That's legal ! She just got an opportunity ! "

Then Lucina gets into the ring in order to face her future rival. They looked at each other eyes-to-eyes... until Mii comes back and drags Lucina into the ringside. She punches her until Palutena does a Vaulting Body Press on both girls. She drags the Mii back into the ring and does to her the Hammerlock DDT. Then Lucina comes back into the ring to face her again. Palutena extends her hand to shake hers. They shake their hands but Lucina pulls her and tries a Clostheline but the goddess dodges,kicks her on the gut and executes the Hammerlock DDT. Then she celebrates with the title in her hand.

"This is official : Palutena and Lucina for the Divas Championship at No Holds Barred ! "

**No Holds Barred Card Updated**

Lucina (c) vs Palutena

TBA for the Divas Championship

In the backstage :

Palutena walks into the backstage only to be stopped by Amy Rose.

"Congratulations for your victory ! But SWE Universe wants to ask you : when will you choose the stipulation of the match ? "

"Let's be honest : Lucina's acting like a bitch since she came here. It's time for me at No Holds Barred to make her fall of her throne. And which match is more methaphoric about that... than a Ladder Match ! "

_Cheers_

"That's official : the Divas Championship Match is gonna to be a Ladder Match ! " said Mew2King

"Get ready for pain ! "

Lucina (c) vs Palutena

Ladder Match for the Divas Championship

"The next match is a Tag Team Match. " says Mew2King.

Donkey Kong's Theme

Donkey Kong and his friend Diddy arrive in the arena together.

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match and it's scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring,from DK Island,with a combined weight of 970 lbs,Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong : The Kong Family ! "

Both friends enter the ring and pose on the turnbuckle. Then they talk about who was gonna to begin the match.

StarFox's Theme

"And their opponent,from Corneria,Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi : Starfox ! "

The duo enters in the ring while jumping over the ropes and posing on the corner.

Falco and Donkey Kong are the one beginning the match. They tie up together before that Falco executes a Headlock and drives his opponent onto the corner. The referee separates them and they do the tie up again. Donkey gives a violent knee strike to the gut and executes a Gutwrench Standing Powerbomb. He crashes his back on the mat and goes for a Running Elbow Drop. He goes for a Sleeper Hold but Falco gets his head pff his arms and goes to tag with Fox. This one jumps over the top rope and faces Donkey Kong. They tie up together and Fox takes him into a Front Facelock. But Donkey pushes him on his corner with a spetacular strenght. Fox stands up and goes on the middle rope. He jumps but goes over the gorilla and this one hits a Clostheline. He goes to tag with the monkey and this one hits a Springboard Elbow. He goes for the pin but Fox kicks out. Diddy does a Running Knee Drop,gets him up and tries to take him onto his shoulders. He successes but is obliged to crouch. But Fox gets down,faces Diddy,hits punches,one reverse elbow smash and runs to the ropes. Falco does a Blid Tag as Diddy executes a Back Suplex Clutch on Fox. He tries his Inverted Powerslam but Fox lands on his feet and escapes under the ropes while Falco attacks the monkey with a diving kick.

"What a kick ! " commented Mew2King.

"What a tag team communication. Starfox really did a good cooperation. "

Falco executes a Deadlift Backbreaker Drop on Diddy Kong. He goes for the pin but he kicks out at 1. He executes a Deadlift Back Suplex but the monkey turns around his head and lands on the ground applying a DDT on his opponent.

"Beautiful counter ! " said Etika.

Diddy cheers up the crowd and goes to tag with Donkey Kong. He executes a Brainbuster on Falco before that Donkey Kong jumps on him with an Elbow Drop from the top rope.

"That's for damn sure the end ! " predicted Mew2King.

1... 2... Kickout !

Donkey executes a Sleeper Hold but Falco touches the bottom rope with his foot. The gorilla drops him and goes for the Leg Drop but the falcon dodges it at the last moment and goes to his partner. Donkey waits for him and Fox comes into the ring but,with a remarkable speed,the veteran hits McCloud with a Sidewalk Slam before to pin him.

1... 2... Kickout !

He does a Military Press and was gonna to throw Fox over the top rope but he escapes behind and bounces off the ropes before to hit a Dropkick,making him roll at the ringside. He bounces off the ropes again and hits a Suicide Dive. But the opponent refuses to fall. So he does it again and again but the third time,Donkey Kong catches him at the last moment and does a Delayed Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Fox lands a little bit on his head and stays down. The referee can finally begin the countdown.

1... 2... Thre...

Donkey Kong brings Fox back into the ring before to hit a powerful Chokeslam.

"Whaou ! With a power like that,no chances he comes back into the match ! " says Mew2King.

1... 2... Kickout !

Donkey Kong goes for a second Chokeslam but when he elevates him into the air,Fox does a Left Jumping Rondhouse Kick before to go to corner and do a Blind Tag with Falco. Fox does a Superkick right in the chin and Falco performs a perfect Shooting Star Press before to go for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

"He dares to kickout to a Shooting Star Press ?! " says Etika,impressed.

While the commentators continue talking,Falco cheers up the crowd while he is on the turnbuckle and waits for his opponent to get up. At the moment that Donkey Kong was leaning forward,Falco runs to him and tries a Corkscrew Running Neckbreaker. But Donkey catches him into a Fireman's Carry and executes a Samoan Drop. Then he waits his opponent and males sign for his KO Punch. He goes for the moves but Falco dodges it and turns him around into a Armtrap before to try the Flip Bottom. But he's to heavy for that and Donkey Kong surprises him with a Chokeslam but Falco lands behind him and kicks his face with a Spinning Back Kick.

"That was an interesting chain of counters. And the finish with that kick ! "

He tags with Fox and both climb on the turnbuckle next to each other. But Fox notices Diddy Kong coming to them. He jumps to him but Diddy executes his Inverted Powerslam on the fox.

"What a Powerslam ! " says Mew2King.

"He's not legal ! Turn around Falco ! "

But Diddy comes with him on the top rope and wants do hit the Avalanche Inverted Powerslam. But Falco lands behind him and takes him into a Electric Chair Drop and he sends him in the ringside. But when he turns around,he's surprised by Donkey Kong's Spinning Back Elbow Smash. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

The Kong Family wins the match. Diddy Kong comes back to celebrate with Donkey.

"That was interesting ! " says Mew2King

"I got words that they will face next week Ivysaur and Charizard to be number one contender ! " revealed Etika.

"They're going closer to the gold. Or at least the bronze. "

In the backstage...

Wolf is waiting in front of a locker room door. Mewtwo gets out of the door and Wolfs meets him.

"Alright,enough played ! You beat the best of the bests for month ! And I beat the bests of the bests at Stargate ! I want to challenge you in three weeks sunday ! "

Then Mewtwo analyzes Wolf accurately before to do his laugh and leave.

"Now you have your match ! " says Ganondorf who was juss next to Wolf who didn't see him coming.

"I have to tell you that,by this laugh,he told you : "Too easy ! " "

"And how do you know that ? "

"Everything is about psychic ! "

"Anyway,he shouldn't underestimate me ! I'll show him who he's dealing with ! " Tjen Wolfs leaves letting the GM alone.

**No Holds Barred Card Updated**

Wolf vs Mewtwo

Single Match

Here comes the Main Event but before to begin,Amy Rose is talking with Marth.

"Hello everybody I'm with the former SWE Champion : Marth ! Marth,how you're going after losing the title at Locked Down ? "

"Well Bowser was a challenge back in the day " begins Marth. "I wasn't expecting so much determination and strenght from him. And that cost me my title. And three ribs by the way !! But at Stargate,I corrected my mistakes and beat the hell out of Skelerex ! Now I'm facing the most popular vampire hunter Simon Belmont and hell if I know I'll survive to him but I'll do my best. (Marth's theme's playing) They're waiting for me ! "

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall approching the ring,from Altea,the Hero-King : Marth ! "

Marth comes with determination into the ring.

Simon Belmont's Theme

"And his opponent,with an unknown weight and a height of 5'11",the First Vampire Hunter : Simon Belmont !! "

Simon crouches in the arena many seconds before to get up and raise his arm. He keeps walking until he arrives in front of the ring. He jumps on the apron and enters in the ring. Then he keeps posing and gets ready on the corner.

The bell rings and both men face each other locking eyes inches away from each other. Then they stand back and begin a tie up. Simon does a Front Facelock but Marth goes behind and locks his waist. Simon does a Snapmare and chains with a Sleeper Hold. But Marth takes him into the Fireman's Carry until Simon escaped behind him and pushes him on the turnbuckle. He bounces off the ropes but Marth follows him into the run. Simon stops and turns back only to receive a violent Dropkick. He gets back up and they retry the tie up. Marth does a Side Headlock but Simon sends him to bounce off the ropes. Marth tries to Shoulder Block him but Simon doesn't move from the hit. Instead he pushes him hard that he falls to the mat.

"He's got a pretty dangerous attitude ! " informed Etika.

Marth gets up and slaps him.

"One of the greatest mistakes of the year !! " said sarcistically Etika.

Simon begins to barrel punch him then he sends him to the corner and keeps attacking him. The referee tries to calm him but Simon faces him so dangerously that the man stands back scared. He comes back to Marth but the swordfighter kicks him in the chin and goes to the top rope. He jumps for a Cross Body but Simon catches him and does a Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker.

"Magnifique prove of power by Simon ! " says Etika.

He does a Elbow Drop and then he goes for a Single Knee Camel Clutch. Marth escapes pretty easily and tries a German Suplex but when he lifts him,Simon immediately gives him an Elbow in the face. Then he bounces off the ropes and does a Shoulder Block. Then he bounces off another ropes but Marth ducks under him then executes a Leapfrog before to finish him with a Clostheline.

"They're heating the ring ! "

Marth gets him up and executes a Snap Suplex. Simon recovers on the corner but is surprised just after by Marth's Turnbuckle Dropkick. He runs to the opposite corner and comes back with a Corner Shining Wizard. Then he tries a Short-Arm Clostheline but Simon dodges and does a German Suplex. Marth lies in the middle of the ring and Simon goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Simon gets him up and hits a Body Slam. He bounces off the ropes and does a Jumping Knee Drop. Then he goes to the corner,waits that Marth gets up and he hits a Lariat. He does an Armbreaker to Marth's right arm and punches him. Then he gets him on his torso and executes a Deadlift German Suplex.

"Deadly ! " says Mew2King.

"I can't say better. "

He goes to the corner and prepared himself for his signature moves. He runs to Marth,Marth does a Clostheline but the Vampire Hunter dodges and bouces off the ropes before to hit a Flying Clostheline Undertaker Style. He raises his arms to signal his finisher.

"Looks like it's the end for Marth ! " says Etika.

Indeed,Simon kicks his gut and goes for the Pedigree... but Marth lifts him into a Back Body Drop. Simon gets up but is surprised by Marth's Super Kick.

"Right into the jaw ! " commented Mew2King.

Then Marth take Simon into the Fireman's Carry but Simon's feet make fall accidentally the referee who collapses in the ringside. The hunter escapes the grapple,lands in front of the hero and executes perfectly his Pedigree. He goes for the pin but he doesn't know that the referee is KO.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... " Etika begins to count the pin to mock the situation.

Then Simon finally notices that the personal is knocked out and he decides to get under the ring to grab a chair.

"Things gotta go extreme !! " yelled Etika.

"But this is a Single Match ! Objects aren't allowed in the match. "

"Objects aren't allowed in the match... unless the referee is KO ! " corrects his partner.

Simon comes back with the chair at the moment that Marth was getting up. He waits that he turns arounds and goes to smash the chair in his face... but Marth dodges the shot and does his Fireman's Carry DDT,making Simon drop the chair.

"DDT ! DDT Outta nowhere ! " says Mew2King. "Now get that chair outta here before the referees makes a mistake. "

"Patience,partner. He's still sleeping. "

Marth notices that the referee's still KO. He grabs the chair and installs it in the middle of the ring. Then he goes to pick up a Kendo Stick. He waits Simon to get up before to smash his gut horizontally with the stick. Then he gets him up again and goes to a Fireman's Carry. The chair was at his left. But Simon escapes behind him and executes a Back Suplex Slam onto the steel chair. The object is now broken and Marth's suffering at his back. Simon takes out the chair and the stick with his foot while the referee finally comes back hardly. He goes for the pin.

1... 2...

Kickout !

Marth kicks out from that Slam. Simon knows that he has no choice but to end him. He goes for his inverted double underhook facebuster and he slams his face first on the mat. Then he pins him.

1... 2... 3 ! The referee rests on the turnbuckle.

"Simon wins the match ! " says Etika.

"But he cheated ! "

"Technically that's not cheat ! He wanted to knock him off for good. And meanwhile,Marth did the same thing ! "

"It was revenge ! Like he said Moïse ! "

"Anyway,we have an official winner ! And it's... "

Then the lights go out suddently and no one could see anything.

"Oh crap ! " reacts Etika. "We're out of energy ! Out of light ! May the personal handle this quickly. "

But suddently,the sound of heartbeats was heard in all the arena and red projectors were flashing on the winner. Commentators could see the scene.

"It was willingly done ! " yelled Mew2King.

The scene continues until that lights come back and heartbeats stop but behing Simon was sitting Skelerex. Simon turns around and sees him. They lock eyes for seconds before that Skelerex gets up. Simon doesn't think for a second and runs to him. But Skelerex intercepts him into a Fireman's Carry and does his Pop-Up Knee Strike. Then he kneels in front of his victim and talks to the micro.

"In three weeks,at No Holds Barred,I'll meet you into a Falls Count Anywhere Match. "

Then the lights go out before to come back but Skelerex was gone. There was only one Koopa Skeleton Mask next to Belmont.

"Whaou ! " says Mew2King. "Simon just found himself a challenge ! "

"And into a Falls Count Anywhere Match ! I can't wait to see his reaction next monday. Good night everyone ! "

**No Holds Barred Card**

Skelerex vs Simon Belmont

Falls Count Anywhere Match

Skelerex (High-Flyer,Brawler and Technical) - Corner Shining Wizard,Back Suplex Flip Facebuster,Diving Corkscrew Senton,Fireman's Carry Pop-Up Knee Strike,Avalanche Double Underhook Facebuster,(Avalanche) Fireman's Carry Falling Neckbreaker


	2. No Holds Barred Card

Bowser (c) vs Captain Falcon

Single Match for the SWE Championship

Pichu (c) vs Pikachu

Last Man Standing Match for the SWE Asian and American Championship

Lucina (c) vs Palutena

Ladder Match for the Divas Championship

Wolf vs Mewtwo

Single Match

Skelerex vs Simon Belmont

Falls Count Anywhere Match


End file.
